


Fantasma de otro mundo

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memories, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakashi prometió observar el futuro a través del ojo de Obito. Ese vínculo nunca se rompió.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 11





	Fantasma de otro mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Obito se queda quieto en el lugar en donde está. La lluvia cae a su alrededor, lo hace todo el tiempo.

Las gotas de agua circulan por las líneas de su cabello y luego sobre el bucle de su máscara. Líneas y líneas, casi parece que no llueve sobre él pero sabe que eso sería imposible.

El frío no toca a Obito, él ya está frío, al menos la mitad de su cuerpo, esa piel blanca y áspera, los bordes pegados a su cuerpo con gruesas y metálicas grapas que todavía crujen de vez en cuando, aunque siempre en ese fondo plano sin dolor.

Se recarga suavemente en contra de la pared cuando un relámpago cae a lo lejos. No lo asusta, el ruido se sofoca en sus oídos pero él todavía puede pensar en _cosas_ cuando mira los truenos brillantes, el recuerdo constante de la última misión junto a Minato, Rin y Kakashi.

La pared lo golpea de regreso cuando se recarga y Obito clava la mano falsa en contra de alféizar del edificio. Sus dedos se han vuelto fuertes con el tiempo, gruesos, lo suficientemente poderosos para crear huecos en la cobertura de argamasa y las piedras encaladas.

Lo hace pensar unos momentos en la estructura que no pudo romper hace tiempo en su encierro al lado de Madara. Ahora tal vez hubiera podido destruirla, salir, llegar a tiempo para no tener que ver a Rin morir.

No puede aferrarse a ese momento con esas manos en ese momento. Solamente levanta la vista y observa más truenos, todos ellos siendo el chidori de Kakashi, esa parvada de pájaros luminosos estancándose entre las nubes una y otra vez.

El ojo que no es suyo parpadea debajo de su máscara. Lo robó en la masacre del clan Uchiha junto a muchos otros. No sabe de quién es, y tampoco le interesa saber.

Obito cierra ese ojo que de todos modos permanece oculto detrás de la máscara y se hunde en aquella oscuridad.

Su ojo auténtico mira sin interés la ciudad hundida en la lluvia eterna. Hace frío y mucho viento, es demasiado diferente a la aldea de la hoja pero Obito todavía mira los edificios y las pequeñas casas y se siente demasiado obligado a recordar.

Es la imagen de Rin lo único que salta a su cabeza, ¿era tan hermosa? ¿De verdad era tan pequeña?

Una y otra vez mira sus manos, los dedos delgados de Rin entre los suyos cuando lo sujetó para curarlo y Obito solo pudo pensar en lo afortunado que era, en lo feliz que era incluso cuando Rin giró los ojos más allá y miró a _alguien más._

Kakashi. Es casi un dolor de cabeza, su nombre todavía significa demasiadas cosas que no puede ni quiere entender.

Es como una gota de lluvia que no se seca. Da vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su máscara y cuando Obito quiere quitarla se mete por su piel como un charco entre las grietas de la tierra. No puede huir de él.

Fue su error, por supuesto. Obito creyó en él, _confío_ en él.

Había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar que Kakashi lo tendría todo bajo control, ¿cómo pudo haberlo creído? ¿Qué tenía él, si solo era un niño?

Obito lo había hecho en un acto tan descabellado como honorable. Su ojo había contemplado el gris de las piedras y había pensado que Kakashi lo haría mejor, porque Kakashi no era un perdedor.

 _Mira el futuro por mí._ Sus palabras todavía eran hormigas rojas sobre su boca, picando su lengua, hinchando sus labios y metiéndose entre sus dientes como si pudieran cortar los hilos del pasado.

Kakashi no dijo nada entonces, nada más allá de maldiciones y arrepentimientos, asentimientos rápidos y negativas que no significaron realmente nada si al final de cuentas él se dejó colocar su ojo.

Rin lo había visto con lástima y dolor por última vez antes de tocar sus párpados. Obito no lo admite ciertamente pero ella en realidad no estaba llorando.

Solo unos ojos fijos y enrojecidos que repetían una y otra vez que las cosas no deberían ser así.

La figura de su mano sobre su palma era flácida y casi demasiado fantasmal. No la sintió realmente hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en la cuenca de su ojo y Obito la miró a través de la capa borrosa de venas reventadas y dolor.

El terror de Rin es la última cosa real que vio. El asco. Una pisca de prisa y abundante rechazo.

Y Obito pensó que moriría en cuestión de segundos, por lo que de alguna manera eso estaba realmente bien.

Lo admitía, solo eso. Él todavía escuchó el llanto de Kakashi y sus suaves quejidos cuando Rin metió el ojo en su rostro. Luego Kakashi miró y lloró con su propio ojo.

Se dio cuenta entonces como una idea deshilachada y sinsentido de que él realmente podía ver algo con su ojo, _el ojo de Kakashi._

Luz, mucha luz, el rostro de Rin consternado y lleno de lágrimas, mirándolo como nunca lo había mirado porque se trataba de Kakashi.

Se sintió tan maldito como afortunado y quiso quedarse con el brillo de los ojos de Rin que nunca había sido dirigido para él, que solo había podido ver desde su ojo arrancado y colocado sobre alguien más, amado a través de alguien más.

Era lo justo. Quizá en el más allá podría todavía mirar a través de las pestañas de Kakashi, encontrar pedazos del presente, de la vida, fragmentos de la sonrisa de Rin en fotografías tomadas y enviadas hasta su cabeza como una fantasía perdida y etérea.

Por eso, cuando Obito vio en su propia cabeza la imagen de Rin muriendo entre los truenos de su mano, él sabía que era verdad.

¿Y qué tenía para mirar luego de eso? ¿De qué le servía observar recurrentemente la vida de Kakashi, las letras de aquellos libros sondeando infinitamente como un espiral?

Era una burla de la vida con la que Obito lidiaba, algo que no significaba absolutamente nada más que un golpe de ira vieja y dolor que todavía se sentía escalofriante en su espalda.

Obito recarga la cabeza contra la pared de piedras, todavía le parece escuchar el ruido de su propia sangre, las hileras de huesos quebrados que se desprendieron y se aplastaron.

Sus ojos se cierran lentamente cuando el siguiente trueno cae del cielo y se estrella sobre los edificios.

Y, mirando en sus párpados, nuevamente percibe la realidad de Kakashi a través de su visión.

Él quiere salirse de su cabeza y poder descansar. Gira su cuerpo, su mano falsa cruje cuando aprieta los barrotes de la pared para sostenerse y Obito desea haber podido llegar a tiempo y lamenta no haber estado ahí para ella.

De todos modos, Obito no tiene opción y se concentra en lo que Kakashi observa. No tiene caso aferrarse a esas imágenes porque no importa cuántas veces Kakashi se pare delante de la pequeña fotografía de los tres, Obito no puede tocar el vidrio y no puede tocar otra vez a Rin.

Sabe también que Kakashi está atrapado en sus propios pecados merecidos y lo único que Obito observa a veces es la imagen del cenotafio como una fotografía estática y prologada que no tiene final.

Esta vez Kakashi se encuentra mirando las hojas de su libro nuevamente. Obito casi nunca entiende nada, él ve letras y palabras y luego mucha estática antes de que comprenda que Kakashi tampoco está leyendo nada porque se ha puesto a llorar.

Es ridículo y absurdo, pero a veces Obito llora con él por las mismas causas.

Kakashi no lo dice, porque Kakashi nunca lo admitirá, por supuesto. Pero frente al espejo todavía mira el rostro de Kakashi y la forma en la que se enjuaga la cara y rueda los ojos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La habitación está oscura está vez y Obito mira de reojo las sombras de la habitación de Kakashi porque de todos modos no puede percibir las letras y la figura desenfocada hace que le duela la cabeza.

No puede hacer nada contra la imagen porque Obito no puede hacer nada más que mirar. No escucha entonces cuando algo cruje del otro lado y hace temblar el piso, pero Obito reconoce el sobresalto de Kakashi y percibe la luz.

Algo en su corazón se aprieta cuando Kakashi cierra el libro y se inclina. Él mira sobre la pasta, algo sobre su rostro se mueve porque Kakashi levanta las manos y se pasa los dedos por la cara en lo que podrían ser lágrimas.

El fondo de la pared es plano y gris, todo sobre Kakashi es gris y en tonos pardos y combina con el ruido de la lluvia golpeando el fondo de su máscara.

Obito sostiene la respiración cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente como un pesado párpado. Él aprieta sus ojos, nada se mueve, la vista de Kakashi sigue ahí en algún lugar del fondo de su habitación.

Entonces la figura aparece y Obito lo reconoce como otras muchas veces. Kakashi gira la cabeza, casi siente él mismo su dolor y luego el brillo deslumbrante del pasillo y la mancha espeluznante y terriblemente verde.

Gai. Obito lo recuerda como probablemente él no lo recuerda.

Fragmentos de los exámenes, las palabras vacías donde no recordaba su nombre y lo derrotaba sin parpadear.

Son recuerdos empolvados que están ocultos detrás de las lenguas brillantes de los relámpagos del chidori a través del cuerpo de Rin.

Kakashi se levanta de su lugar, él quiere pensar que echará a Gai de la casa como solía hacerlo pero ese momento nunca llega.

Solo hay una mueca suavemente disgustada en su cara esta vez, tiene que serlo. Kakashi habla por la forma en la que mueve el rostro y luego su vista se va hacia arriba y toma su libro una vez más.

Gai lo mira desde el fondo desenfocado de las páginas y dice más cosas que Obito no entiende. Él se inclina, sus manos le quitan el libro y lo arroja sobre la cama a corta distancia.

Obito quiere mirar a Gai y ver algo sobre él, pero Kakashi se gira y se mueve, sus manos buscan de nuevo su libro y Obito mira aquellos dedos largos suspendidos en las almohadas, lo hace creer que todavía tienen sangre pegada por la forma en la que Kakashi recurrentemente los lava y los ve.

Finalmente él gira a donde está Gai. Puede ver esos pequeños gestos saltando de su rostro porque Kakashi los sigue atentamente. Obito sabe leerlos tanto como Kakashi debe poder hacerlo. Y Obito sabe que Gai está preocupado y ha ido a buscarlo para retarlo.

Es un tonto y Obito casi desea que se acabe la conversación, excepto que se siente cálido y haberlo hecho hubiera sido una mentira.

Se enfoca en sus labios, o Kakashi lo hace, en realidad. Su boca se mueve rápidamente pero todavía es capaz de capturar las palabras que dice porque puede leer sus movimientos con la habilidad de su ojo en el rostro se Kakashi y Obito casi está seguro de que puede escuchar.

Se relaja entonces contra el piso de piedra y hunde las manos en su ropa para que la lluvia no lo alcance.

Casi puede sentir el colchón de la cama de Kakashi, las sábanas, la respiración de Gai sobre su cara cuando comienza a hablar y hablar.

A veces Obito sueña con Gai. Tal vez en realidad son los sueños de Kakashi, no lo sabe. Pero sueña con su voz y sus gestos, con recuerdos que pertenecen a alguien más, con tonterías que dice y a veces también con su muerte, aunque siempre es causa de que se despierte agitado y genuinamente asustado.

El tipo no significa nada para Obito, por supuesto, no es más que una piedra estorbosa que un día lo hizo tropezar y lo golpeó.

No es nadie, y en última instancia tampoco había sido nadie para Kakashi.

Pero Obito ve ahí y lo único que Kakashi mira es ese rostro. Cada vez más frecuentemente, cada día más cerca, y la mitad de ese tiempo también lo mira Obito sin la posibilidad de eludirlo o escapar.

Kakashi se tira sobre las almohadas, Obito casi las siente, es totalmente diferente a la piedra rígida que lo sostiene, se sienten cálidas y reconfortantes contra su piel incluso si en realidad Obito no puede sentir nada.

Gai se inclina al frente, mueve los labios y Obito lo puede descifrar.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Has comido algo?"

La respuesta es un no para ambas preguntas pero no puede escuchar lo que Kakashi responde porque no puede mirarlo y solo ve los movimientos lentos de su rostro. Un hueco sordo.

Gai muerde sus labios y sus manos tiemblan sobre la cama, puede percibir la preocupación y la angustia en sus ojos ante la respuesta y se pregunta qué tan honesto o grosero ha sido Kakashi, no muy diferente a las veces que rechazaba y maltrataba a Rin.

Obito siempre la recuerda de esa manera ahora. Se queda quieto porque no puede hacer nada mientras Kakashi sigue su vida y se encuentra con él.

La sensación se hace cálida en su pecho, se recuerda que son los sentimientos de Kakashi pero de todos modos Obito mira y espera que los movimientos de sus manos funcionen, pero él en realidad no está ahí.

"Debes comer, Kakashi" Gai dice en lo que debe ser un tono suave y Obito piensa en esa misma línea dicha por Rin, en sus manos temblando, en la forma en la que le daba comida y Kakashi le decía que no quería y la ignoraba dándole la espalda.

Él no volteaba a verla como no voltea a ver ahora a Gai.

Obito pretende girar a él pero la cabeza no responde. Solo se golpea la frente con el piso y de todos modos la imagen no cambia sobre lo que percibe. Hojas del libro que él quiere arrojar al río.

Kakashi parece querer que se vaya porque mueve su mano, y sin embargo él lo mira y parpadea. Respira, se deja tocar por Gai.

Los dedos grandes de Gai sostienen la muñeca de Kakashi en lo que parece un agarre fuerte, pero Kakashi no se quita y Obito se pregunta si Gai está siendo suave o si puede ser suave porque lo único que recuerda de él es dolor.

Ahora solo tiene eso, fragmentos y películas de aserrín doloroso adentro de su cabeza, el fuego y los truenos eternos.

"Te traeré comida" Gai se acerca, y por unos momentos Obito percibe el reflejo de la cara de Kakashi en sus ojos pero está demasiado lejos para saber lo que dice. Además tiene la máscara puesta. No puede oír su respuesta más allá de lo que puede imaginar.

Gai salta, se pone de pie al lado de la cama y sostiene su brazo infantilmente antes de que Kakashi le lance el libro en la cara sin piedad.

Obito quiere cerrar los ojos y voltearse porque el gesto de Gai es demasiado doloroso. Se ve pequeño y frágil con sus ojos brillantes como canicas, le hace creer que se parece demasiado al puchero de Rin cuando estaba viva. Kakashi cierra los ojos ante ese gesto, y de pronto Obito no sabe diferenciar si es él quien lo está pensando o si es Kakashi, pero podía ver la cara sonrojada de Rin con sus manos al frente sosteniendo las suyas, su delicadeza liviana. Truenos a través de su cuerpo y la boca manchada de horrorosa sangre.

Kakashi abre los ojos de nuevo para mirar. Gai está de pie toda en el mismo lugar y lo mira a través de la sombras. El borde del libro golpeó su frente y ahora sangra, y Obito quiere levantarse y revisar la herida pero Kakashi se gira al piso y levanta su libro.

Es lo mismo que hacía con Rin, herirla e ignorarla, degradarla y constantemente infravalorarla y rechazarla por preocuparse, darle la espalda mientras ella solo se quedaba quieta y callada.

Per Gai no es como Rin, _no_ es Rin.

Kakashi ni siquiera ha tocado su libro cuando Gai sujeta su muñeca y lo endereza en un movimiento fuerte. Obito siente una presión en el pecho ante la determinación en su mirada y quiere decirle que está bien, que no era su intención, pero la única respuesta que Gai escucha es la de Kakashi, no la suya.

La mirada baja hasta la mano de Gai que es grande y se ve enorme en comparación. Lo hace sentir cálido, luce como si pudiera realmente sacarlo y atraparlo, vivo en comparación a la carne que Kakashi había atravesado.

Gai se mueve un poco, con su mano sobre su muñeca y Obito siempre sobre su propio pecho una revoltura cálida y emoción asfixiante como mariposas.

Los dedos de Kakashi se agitan y aparta la mano con violencia, y la sensación de vacío es abrumadora que casi lo hace caer y casi logra que Obito gima por el desprendimiento.

Kakashi habla entonces e interrumpe lo que Gai iba a decir. Él mueve la boca entonces y suelta algunas cosas que Obito no percibe, pero sabe que son demasiadas por el tiempo que tarda y deben ser agrias por la forma en la que el rostro de Gai se marchita y se entristece.

La mancha de sangre todavía escurre por su frente y Kakashi se enfoca unos segundos ahí. El remordimiento no es suyo pero Obito lo percibe y le duele en alguna parte, o en todas partes, apenas se siente capaz de respirar porque todo sobre eso lleva pedazos de cosas hirientes, el fuego en el que ardieron todas las cosas. La sangre ahora siempre es demasiado similar a Rin, piensa Obito, y por eso es que Kakashi siempre busca ahora las heridas abiertas, como para encontrarla a ella.

Y, sin embargo, lo más cercano a ella está delante de sus ojos y no quiere entenderlo.

"Kakashi... quiero ayudarte" dice Gai y Obito se pregunta por qué, y tal vez Kakashi hace la misma pregunta porque Gai frunce y se acerca "Por qué somos amigos, porque te aprecio".

Obito se retuerce por el asco incluso cuando siente la sangre caliente subiendo a su cuerpo en una fuerte emoción.

Sus mejillas se calientan con la imagen suspendida de Gai y sus palabras, incluso la mejilla maltratada llena de hendiduras lo hace, y se pregunta qué cosas podría estar pensando Kakashi además de ser abrumado por toda esa nauseabunda sensación.

Kakashi se mueve lentamente y mira a otro lado. Pasea su vista por el cuarto, mira a todos lados menos a Gai o a la fotografía y en algún momento ambos han dejado de pensar en Rin y solo ansían volver a mirar a Gai.

Pero no hay nada que Obito pueda hacer al respecto y no hay nada que Kakashi pueda decir.

Gai toma sus hombros y se acerca, _tan_ cerca. Levanta su vista, algo murmura pero Obito no puede leer sus labios porque está contemplado sus ojos y envidia el hecho de que Kakashi puede ver y escuchar, y también el hecho de que puede tocar.

Él quiere extender su mano y tocar la mejilla de Gai, limpiar la sangre que ha alcanzado su pómulo, decir cosas que no le dijo a Rin por cobarde y agradecerle, y ser Kakashi para no tener que ser él realmente.

Kakashi se queda atento a sus ojos un largo momento, su corazón distorsiona con su golpe su vista hasta que Obito sincroniza su corazón y él puede sentir realmente el calor y el dolor.

Obito sabe lo que pasará porque todavía puede oír el eco de los pensamientos de Kakashi, él todavía puede sentir el borde frío del libro, las sábanas rasposas en su piel, el hambre y la vergüenza mezcladas con el odio y el rencor.

Obito no quiere tener que ver eso, él quiere mirar al fondo de la visión de Kakashi, hacia atrás, sobre los muebles austeros y viejos que no le dicen nada, pero no puede hacerlo.

Gai lo mira con los ojos angostos, se frota la frente y sus dedos baten la sangre y la arrastra por su mejilla descuidadamente. Puede ver de nuevo sus pequeños gestos y el pliegue de su piel y casi puede decir que lo entiende.

"Si algo te pasa, Kakashi... yo..." los labios moviéndose se balancean y se aprietan, y Kakashi mira entre sus labios sus dientes blancos y el sondeo nervioso de su lengua "No quiero perderte" él dice y se queda quieto, sus ojos brillantes delatan su verdad.

Gai suele ser ruidoso y animado, lo ha visto de todos los modos desde su lugar como un lánguido fantasma, pero Obito casi no puede reconocer ese sonrojo suave y ese grado doloroso de honestidad.

Es casi lamentable y Obito levanta una mano. No lo toca, porque él es un espectro que debería estar muerto y solo mira desde el fondo del espejo del agua de otra vida.

Lo hace pensar en el sonido de su piel aplastándose, la sangre cálida a su alrededor, pero entonces él realmente ya no sentía nada cuando quedó tirado. Nada, solo el eco de la piedra que golpeó su cabeza, la mitad adormecida y la oscuridad.

Kakashi está temblando ahora ante las palabras de Gai y Obito no sabe distinguir si se trata de impresión o furia.

Gai no mira su ojo, no mira hacia las púas que dan vueltas donde al fondo está él. Gai solo se encoge en su lugar y escucha la respuesta de Kakashi con ese fondo doloroso y vergonzoso que forma palabras a través de las paredes grises que no puede descifrar.

"No soy escoria, Kakashi" Gai casi tose sus palabras y Obito quiere decirle que no lo es, que es un buen chico, quiere poder abrir la boca y también volver el tiempo y decírselo a Rin.

Kakashi no se queda donde Obito quiere y se inclina por el libro que aprieta en su mano con desesperación.

"Kakashi... yo..." Obito apenas percibe algo cuando la mano de Kakashi se levanta y golpea a Gai justo en la cara.

Las palabras salen volando en todas direcciones cuando Gai se estrella en el piso y Kakashi mira hacia ahí. Gira la cabeza un poco, levanta la vista y entre las sombras Obito puede ver la línea de sangre en el piso y en la mejilla de Gai.

Kakashi le dice algo a Gai que Obito no escucha y se da la vuelta, no está sonriendo y no está intentando hacer nada más realmente mientras espera que Gai se marche.

Los párpados de Kakashi se cierran un momento obedeciendo un deseo propio y ambos se refugian en esa oscuridad.

Puede sentir la presión de los dedos de Kakashi en las hojas desbaratadas del diluido libro en sus propias manos. No puede destruirlo incluso cuando quiere y se siente en la prisión ajena donde no tiene voluntad.

Kakashi abre los ojos de golpe en un momento y la luz ensordece y aturde a Obito. Casi pierde la realidad cuando delante de él encuentra el rostro de Gai mirándolo y puede sentir en su rostro su respiración cálida, incluso la piel de sus dedos en su mejilla, sobre la máscara de Kakashi, sobre las propias vueltas de su endemoniada máscara.

Su expresión está encogida en dolor, las manchas de lágrimas genuinas adornan sus ojos y le hacen pensar en el hecho de que Gai realmente puede quebrarse como el cristal, frágil y hueco como lo había sido el cadáver de Rin.

Las manos de Kakashi se crispan a los lados y Obito siente la culpa y su miedo burbujeando en su garganta. Él sabía que no podía resultar nada bueno de eso, que había golpeado demasiado intenso y profundo a Gai.

Y sin embargo, Gai todavía es capaz de sonreírle amablemente. Kakashi sufre y ve a Rin y a Obito, y también a Kushina y a Minato. Él no está hecho para eso. No está listo para ser perdonado pero Gai lo perdonaba incluso si se sentía inmerecedor.

"Vete de aquí" Obito siente sus labios moverse pero la voz que sale no es la suya.

Gai asiente lentamente ante la orden, y por más que Obito levanta las manos no puede detenerlo, no puede hacer nada como la última vez que miró a Rin enterrada en la mano de Kakashi. Siempre demasiado tarde.

Gai mira un momento más por sobre su hombro y Obito observa la mancha morada en su mejilla, pero por supuesto, Kakashi no se mueve. Él no va.

"Volveré después, rival" Gai sonríe un poco más, y esa sonrisa no es de alivio ni de alegría en absoluto.

"Ya vete, Gai..." la voz horrorosa de Kakashi en sus cabeza está deshilachada, porque quizá solo se trata de la imaginación de Obito nada más.

"Cuídate, Kakashi" Él sonríe, asiente y se da la vuelta, y Obito casi está seguro de que esta vez escuchó su voz.

"Sí" Kakashi silba a las paredes porque ahora está solo, porque ha dejado que Gai se vaya, porque lo ha sacado de su vida tanto como lo hizo con todos los demás.

Obito no puede hacer nada al respecto y mira entre las pestañas de Kakashi, la blancura de sus pies contra el piso y la mancha de sangre que ha dejado Gai.

Y, entonces, Kakashi se mueve rápidamente a la ventana y Obito por un momento cree que puede saltar por ella, que va a seguir a Gai y se va a disculpar.

Pero el color de las cortinas se parece demasiado al tono del cabello de Rin y Kakashi engancha sus manos sobre los dobleces y tira de ella.

Afuera llueve y Konoha se parece un poco al lugar en donde Obito está. Gai camina solo bajo la lluvia, lastimado, y cada gota parece de pronto profundamente roja como una tormenta de sangre reseca.

El brazo de Kakashi se levanta y se limpia las mejillas, porque él llora. Y Obito no tiene el control, pero puede sentir el toque de los dedos en su rostro, la calidez de las lágrimas sobre sus propias mejillas, _tan_ real.

Y por un momento, Obito se pregunta si se trata de su propio llanto. Él ve afuera de la ventana de Kakashi y no ve más a Rin. Adelante solo está Gai y la lluvia fría, el nudo difícil de un mundo injusto y cruel.

Y Gai nunca entenderá o sabrá nada sobre él, ni tampoco Kakashi, porque Obito solo es un fantasma. Porque ya no es ni nunca fue realmente nada. Porque no importa, nada de eso importa. Esa vida sin Rin no era real. Ese mundo donde Gai lloraba no era real. Nada de eso lo era.

Y quizá en el mundo nuevo adentro del sueño eterno, ellos podrían ser felices, y estar vivos, y nadie nunca más tendría que quedarse en soledad.

Entonces Obito toca su cara y sabe que no son sus lágrimas, ha sido solo la lluvia que se filtró por su máscara...


End file.
